Nike
by Shirleycakes
Summary: Athena bought some Nike merchandise and the original Nike is not amused.


"Nike, Nike check this out!" I heard Athena shout from our room but my eyes stayed glued to our TV screen while I had an internal battle in my head. I could tell her to wait a minute and finish my boss battle but asking Athena to wait was always a bad idea. She also had and impatient tone when she called out which meant I either could go in willingly or expect her to stomp in and drag me into our room. It would be funny but...

"Nike!" This time her voice had an underlining warning hidden and I paused my game. Opening the door to our room the sight that greeted made me purr appreciatively. Athena was picking a box from the floor and her butt in black sweatpants was in front of me. Yes, the freaky spider and Link could wait. When she turned to face me I saw that she was not wearing any shirt just a light grey sport bra that matched her beautiful eyes and really made her boobs look delicious. I licked my lips getting ready to jump and assault Athena for some sexy time. She had something else in mind.

"I went shopping with Aphrodite today." Yes, Athena liked shopping, shocking I know. "I got you some flannels, tank tops, ripped jeans." She usually did the shopping for both of us knowing what I liked and all.

"Thank you, you didn't have too." I told her, closing the distance separating us. I pulled her closer by the waist band and buried myself into her neck.

"Got to make sure my favorite girl has everything she needs." She murmured wrapping her arms around me. Athena didn't like to be intimate around people she didn't know or didn't like but when we were like this, alone together, I had learned how adorable Athena could be. She liked cuddling together and soft kisses, movies, dinners, going to fairs and playful wrestling. It was a give and take relationship. I was more than happy to give this to her and Athena was happy to give me pleasure and me alone. I didn't want anyone else to have her. I kissed her collar bone, trailed up her neck leaving soft kisses until I reached the corners of her smiling lips. My right hand grabbed her dark soft hair and I pushed her down to meet my lips. Athena laughed at my actions but soon stopped to give me entrance to her mouth.

My hands went to her abs and I accidentally bit Athena's bottom lip to hard because of my excitement. To her credit she didn't stop kissing me and I licked her cut and bruised lip in apology, tasting the ichor for a second before the wound healed itself. Thank Apollo for super healing.

"Sorry." I said pulling out and letting Athena decide if she was to uncomfortable to continue. She smiled pulling me back from the neck and nuzzling my hair.

"Don't be it was an accident, I was just born to beautiful, my eternal curse and burden. What you can apologize for is thinking about Apollo when we're kissing!" She growled dramatically and I giggled. I pushed her on top of our big queen sized bed and stared at her. She really was born to beautiful for her own good even by godly standards. She had short hair that I liked to tug curled at the tips, tall and incredibly lean, big breast, a stunning rare smile, and her alluring long legs. I studied her body without shame and was starting to crawl into bed with her until I noticed the large bold letters written on her pants.

"What is that..."

"Uhm...Nikes?" She coughed and when I looked at the floor I saw red, black Nike shoes. "Lets take a deep breath, the shoes are nice..." I glowered at her and Athena actually looked a bit afraid and was starting to edge to the side of the bed for escape but I was faster. I straddled her legs quickly and pushed her down. It was weird that my two eldest siblings were ridiculously buff, Zelos was well built but was smaller compared to our older siblings and I looked like the only sport I should do was cheerleading even though I was incredibly strong and fast. " Not to mention the most beautiful girl in my world." Athena said sincerely and I smiled pecking her lips.

"We'll talk about the Nikes later." I promised and Athena laughed awkwardly having thought she was off the hook for her smooth line. I kissed her softly and tried not to be to forceful. In a few minutes Athena's hands glided over my body and I was practically devouring her. She groped my firm butt and I started melting into her. I removed my briefs and was going to climb on top of her to grind my wet core on her hot abs until Athena stopped me by easily flipping us over.

"Hey!"

Athena smiled mischievously at me and bit my shoulder. A hot sensation pooled in my stomach and I whimpered my nails digging into Athena's back. She liked control, I liked it when she took charge.

"Were you lonely all the time when I went to Cuba last week?" I felt this was a trick question and I wanted to tread carefully but Athena's hot tounge ran up my slender neck and I shivered all thoughts vanishing.

"Well?" She pulled of my shirt and her hands ghosted over my breasts. My back arched for her to touch them but Athena gently pushed me back by the shoulder. Right she wanted an answer.

"So much. I really missed you." It was the truth.

"What were you doing all the time alone?" Instantly mortification hit me like when you do something bad and someone catches you. " I remember coming back home tired and when my face hit the pillow it was strangely sticky and wet." She was on to me. Her hands were caressing my thighs and the heat was starting to become unbearble.

"I-I must of uh-ah been drinking something and it," I groaned. Athena started licking and kissing my stomach. "Ah! I-it uhm must have uhhhh spilled." Athena frowned unhappy. She separated my legs and I gladly exposed myself to her.

"I'll have to spank you for that later." My breath hitched and I bucked my hips at her. "But first I think I owe the lady an apology for offending her." I mewled contented when she liked my inner thighs pulled me close. I got a fist full of her hair almost folding myself and tugged at her hair urgently. I was wet enough my folds needed immediate attention. Athena ignored me and her head went up. She licked my nipple and I groaned loudly.

"I also found," she palmed my other boob her thumb stroking the nipple and I started gasping. " some of my clean pajamas, wet in the basket and smelling of you." She looked me straight in the eye and I blushed turning away but her hand cupped my cheek. "You couldn't have waited an hour more after I got home to do that?" She said smirking.

"Shut up. I missed you okay! You know I have a large libido." If possible her smirk got even bigger, her eyes more arrogant.

" How wet are you?" Tisked I sat on her lap and grinded myself. Athena composure fell at how much of me was sliding down my leg. It was a good thing I had removed my underwear earlier because by this time they would be absolutely ruined. She finally got serious and let me buck wildly against her while she got smothered by my chest. She licked and sucked my boobs, holding me to her with her left arm and the nails of her right scratching up and down my right leg sending pleasurable tingles all over my body.

It wasn't long before I came, my nails dug into her back and I groaned loudly rocking my body into her as the waves of pleasure crashed into me. Athena layed me down carefully while I caught my breath. She spread my legs for me and started licking my wetness off.

"Wa-wait let me mhmmmm catch my breath." Athena never listened to me. Her mouth took all of me and I cried out sharply. She sucked on me ruthlessly her tongue lapping over my wet glistening lips.

"Ah ah" I started calling out her name bucking up to her face for more but she had me in a sturdy, firm hold.

"Please, Athena please. I'm almost there."

"Not yet." Her voice did not allow for a compromise. Her nose digging into me and the sheets of the bed teared in my hands. I couldn't help it I came undone when her tongue entered me. I yelled out, glowing brightly but I managed to not set the bed on fire. When I looked up she was grinning at me eyelashes wet.

"Can I enter you?" Even though we've been together since forever Athena always felt like she should ask.

"Duh you nerd." I said rolling my eyes at her and she stuck out her tongue at me. She crawled up to kiss me and I suck her tongue. Our tongues battled, Athena's fingers easily slipping inside me. My insides clenched and Athena gave a predator like growl. She lost the battle and instead retreated to my neck where she started sucking and nipping hoping to leave marks. I had a different way of marking my territory. I bit and sucked her ear lope and left red scratches on her back, my hips lifting in hopes of making her go deeper. Athena added a second and then a third finger and I moaned out her name.

"Faster." I commanded. Athena listened pushing me closer to the edge and our hips rubbed in friction. I was so close to falling to the abyss of pleasure.

"Faster. A little ah more. Mhmm harder." She groaned in pleasure and whispered.

"Nike." I came at the sound of my name rolling off her beautiful lips and collapsed on the bed. Athena fell next to me caressing my side and I cuddled into her.

"Satisfied." It wasn't a question.

"Dick." I wheezed out and Athena laughed brushing my cheek with her lips.

"If you wish but you might want to regain you breath before we continue."

A/N: Must promote my ship. I wonder when I'm going to get off my yuri high. Really need to finish my sleeping warrior fan fiction and other stories but ugh not enough time or energy in the day. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
